<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Supernatural World by Dark_Takoora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930631">Harry Potter and the Supernatural World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora'>Dark_Takoora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Hunter Harry Potter, M/M, Reapers, WIP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the world of Supernatural mixes with the world of Harry Potter? It could change the course of the universe entirely.<br/>Harry is rescued by an unlikely ally and taught how to properly defend himself, let’s see how he copes with the world when trained by an American Hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the Supernatural World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Supernatural</strong>
  <b> Wizard</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Winds of Change - Scorpion</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>::May 29th 1993::</b>
</p><p>The day his life changed forever. Until that night it had seemed his life would be the same as all his others, eventful but lonely. That night, as a brave but tired boy sat in the chamber of secrets, slowly dying with basilisk venom coursing through his veins, Harry couldn’t help from staring down at the black diary in front of him.</p><p>As he struggled to focus on the diary, the image of burned and ink-bleeding pages wavering back and forth, he felt the room grow colder and felt certain that he was going to die. He looked across to the blurring figure of Ginny beside him before a soft trill echoed around the chamber. A gentle heat appeared beside him along with the blurred colours of reds-oranges-and-golds, his foggy brain figured that it must be Fawkes coming back. He lifted a hand to stroke through the startlingly soft plumage before a gasp in the opposite direction of Ginny’s stirring form caught his attention.</p><p>Turning slightly Harry noticed a tall figure standing beside him and staring at him. Suddenly the pain in his arm faded away, and twisting back to look at it he caught the last few milky tears that Fawkes was shedding atop the wound. The soft rustle and brush of soft fabric on his other arm returned his attention to the figure.</p><p>“Master Azrael?” she said in amazement, for indeed it was a woman who knelt beside him, her features were mostly hidden under the cowl of her hooded cloak but he could make out golden eyes swimming with unspilled tears staring at him, and a small smile gracing her lips, “It would seem fortunate that my services are no longer required for you, and for once I am happy it is so.”</p><p>He frowned at her in confusion, the pain and fatigue brought on by the venom fading as the phoenix tears coursed through his veins. “What are you?”</p><p>“Still as observant as always, Master Azrael . . .” she began with a wider smile.</p><p>“Harry, my name is Harry Potter, not Azarel or whatever you just said. And why do you keep calling me Master?” he interrupted angrily, huffing as her grin only widened.</p><p>“Alright then Mast - Young Harry, you can call me Tessa, if you would prefer. What I am is commonly called a Reaper. My kind visit those close to death and guide them to their afterlife, unless they chose to stay. You do not remember it, but you are very important to us Reapers and our Master, so until you do remember I will stay and watch over you.” Her smile widened and a pale hand rose to push back her hood to reveal brown hair framing her pale face. “However, other people will not be able to see me unless they are about to die, so don’t tell anyone about me, okay?”</p><p>Harry slowly nodded, sensing her serious tone and that, for some reason, he could trust her, but then what she said caught up to him and he froze in terror. “You - you said only those close to death or dying could see you! H-How can I still see you? Am I still going to die?” Tessa smiled reassuringly and took his hands, ignoring his flinch at her cold touch.</p><p>“Calm down little one, you are not going to die, not on my watch I promise you. There are many reasons why you can see me and will continue to see me and my brethren, as well as other things. But it will not be due to dying, the reason you could see me at first was because I was the Reaper assigned to collect you.” She released one of his hands and stroked her fingers through the feathers on Fawkes breast, who trilled at her in response. “Because of this beautiful beast here, that is no longer necessary, and you can still see me partly due to the Basilisk venom still within your blood.”</p><p>Harry frowned at her in confusion but let her continue her explanation. “Basilisk venom has no cure, the Phoenix tears that were gifted to you have merely kept it from killing you. Your blood will be venomous to others due to this so be careful. Now since the ‘cause’ of your death is still within you, you will always be able to see me.” she reassured him with a soft chuckle.</p><p>Harry sniffled softly and nodded in understanding, turning he glanced at Ginny beside him who was beginning to shift more restlessly as colour returned to her cheeks. “Will Ginny be okay?” he asked, turning to look at Tessa once more.</p><p>Tessa smiled wider in return. “She’s fine, when you destroyed the diary you severed the parasitic connection it had formed with her. Which reminds me …” her voice trailed off absently as she looked at the diary that lay beside her young charge. Reaching out she ran a lone finger across the cover, a violet coloured mist collected on the tip of her finger as she did so. Harry blinked in curiosity, head tilting slightly to one side as he watched her.</p><p>“What’s that? Anf why is it purple?”</p><p>Tessa chuckled at his questions as she lifted the last chunk of mist away from the diary, pulling a notebook from within her robe she placed the mist against one of the blank pages and tilted it enough for Harry to watch as writing spread across the page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soul Fragment #1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Owner: Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Strength: ½ Soul</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Consistency: Humility</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Other: 1st Horcrux created age:16 from murder of witch Myrtle Warren in Hogwarts 13/06/1943</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned at the page even more confused than before, but before he could ask her anything Ginny jackknifed upright beside him with a cry of terror. As Harry focused on reassuring her that she was safe and Tom was gone he felt Tessa touch his shoulder softly and whisper in his ear. “I’ll explain later when you’re next alone, remember young Harry, no one but you can see me. Now, I believe your other friend is waiting for you to return with his sister, I’ll follow at a distance and watch over you, I promise.” He felt cool fingers run briefly through his hair before Tessa stepped back and faded into the shadows and he was once again distracted by Ginny.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-#-#-#-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later that night Harry sat awake in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, silently worrying that maybe he had hallucinated everything with Tessa. He was broken from his darkening thoughts by the feeling of a cool hand brushing through his hair, glancing up he couldn’t help from grinning widely at the sight of Tessa beside him.</p><p>“Tessa!” he gasped in delight, shuffling over to hug her tightly. “I didn’t imagine you.”</p><p>Tessa chuckled softly, hugging him back with delighted surprise. “Of course you didn’t little one, I promised I would be back and I always keep my promises.” she said gently as she urged him back onto the bed and took a seat beside him. “Now, how are you feeling? I expected them to send you back to your room, not keep you here. Did something happen?”</p><p>Harry shook his head and cuddled up to her side. “No, Madam Pomfrey just wanted to keep me overnight for observation. Said she was worried about the Basilisk venom and tears in my blood and wanted to make sure I was alright.” Tessa hummed in relief and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder in return. “Tessa?” Harry asked in a small voice.</p><p>“Yes, little one?”</p><p>“Can you tell me what your book meant? About Horcruxes? Please?” he turned wide, emerald eyes up at her. Tessa chuckled and ran a loving hand through his hair.</p><p>“Alright, put those away. Let me explain what a horcrux is first. A horcrux is very dark magic. It involves splitting the soul through a ritual and then binding the fragment to an object, living or otherwise, to extend your life indefinitely. The reason it is dark magic is because to split the soul you have to murder another to do so. My book showed you that the fragment was caused by the death of a witch called Myrtle Warren.” she began to explain.</p><p>“Moaning Myrtle? The ghost in the girls bathroom? It must have been when the Basilisk looked at her.”</p><p>“Most likely, supernatural beings’ souls are treated a little differently to regular souls. They can stay if they have unfinished business or if something is tying them here without the risk of them becoming malicious. This castle does so for many who die here, this Myrtle will also have been tied to the Horcrux, so she will linger until she wishes to go or the magic of the castle fails. The piece of soul I collected belonged to a man known more commonly in your world as Voldemort, which he told you.” she smiled down at Harry. “The diary obviously was his first horcrux due to the size of it. Now, the reason why it was purple rather than the usual grey colour you’ve seen ghosts look like, is because of what the soul fragment contained.”</p><p>At Harry’s confused frown she chuckled. “Tom Riddle was raised in a strict Catholic orphanage from what I’ve managed to find out from the other Reapers who’ve dealt with him through the years. Now in his ‘delusional’ idea to become immortal he had the unoriginal idea to rid himself of the seven mortal sins of men. The first he tried to remove was Pride, however what he actually removed was his ability of Humility, the opposite virtue to the sin of pride. Following along so far?” She asked gently.</p><p>Harry nodded while still frowning slightly. “I think so, instead of removing his pride, he actually made himself more proud? Right?”</p><p>“In a sense yes.” Tessa praised him. “Now, do you know what other sins there are?”</p><p>Harry flushed and shook his head bashfully. “Aunt Petunia said a ‘freak like me wasn’t worthy enough to go to church’. Said I was going straight to hell, looking back on it I think she was talking about my magic. She used to lock me in my cupboard on Sundays and the one time I borrowed a bible from the school library she punished me for having it so I didn’t try again.” His voice got quieter as he spoke and his eyes fell to his hand in his lap, which began to fiddle with the blanket over him, missing the look of fury that crossed Tessa’s face.</p><p>She pulled him tighter against her side in a hug. “You are no freak dear one, never believe you are. You are special and were loved dearly by your parents, I promise you.” She said firmly. “Now, the seven sins are Pride, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust and Envy. The others told me that he has tried this six times in total so far, we know where the items are but we cannot retrieve them due to the wards he has placed on them, and we can only retrieve the shards when the host has been destroyed. But don’t worry about it too much now little one, it’s time for you to sleep now. I’ll watch over you and be right here in the morning I promise.” she finished explaining softly, her hand slowly combing through Harry’s bird-nest of hair, lulling him into a deep sleep.</p><p>Tessa shifted him enough to be laid on the pillows properly as she settled beside him, before gently brushing his bangs aside to gaze at the scar. Letting her fingers brush across the branching scar tissue a yellow cloud began to form at her fingertips before it yanked itself free and settled beneath his skin once more. Tessa growled angrily to herself, “I’m not strong enough.” She glared at the scar before recovering it with Harry’s hair and settled in to protect him as he slept.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-#-#-#-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning Tessa was there as promised, and her words that no-one else could see her was proven true when Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore didn’t look at her or even mention her when they visited him. She stayed with him for the rest of the school year and Harry soon found himself on the train back to London. When they reached King’s Cross he said goodbye to his friends before hanging back,not wanting to go through the gates and find his relatives just yet. Tessa sensing his reluctance knelt beside him in the alcove he’d hidden himself in.</p><p>“Little one, are you alright?”</p><p>“I don’t want to go back, now they know I can’t use magic outside of school. They'll make me sleep in the cupboard again. I’ll be made to do all the chores and - and if I make a mistake they’ll punish me and lock me away without food.” He said quietly with no emotion. “I hate it there, but no-one ever believes me. They say ‘it can’t be that bad’ and ‘you must be exaggerating’, but I’m not.” He sighed before turning to look Tessa in the eyes sorrowfully. “Please don’t make me go back.”</p><p>Tessa drew him into a tight hug to comfort him as she thought of what she could do to help. An idea came to her swiftly and she drew back and knelt before Harry, meeting his eyes with determination. “Little one, I have a plan that should help you escape them permanently. The problem however, you will have to go back for a little while without me, two weeks at most, while I get everything ready. Do you think you can be brave for me and wait that long?” she asked gently.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll come back? You said you’d never break your promises.” Harry replied determinedly.</p><p>Tessa chuckled, “On my powers as a Reaper, I promise to return to you no matter what.” She vowed, blinking in surprise as a spark seemed to flash in Harry’s eyes, as if something within him had latched onto her words and bound her to her promise. “Now, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep tonight, so let's get going.”</p><p>The car ride home was silent and tense as Vernon for once stayed silent, a subconscious unease telling him that it would be bad for his continued health if he started on his nephew. While he was an idiot, he wasn’t that much of one so even when they got to the house he simply stormed inside without another word leaving Harry to inside.</p><p>Petunia forced him to put his trunk in his old cupboard, filling Harry with relief that he wasn’t being forced to sleep in it again, before telling him to go to his room until he was called for tea.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-#-#-#-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tessa was ecstatic, it had only taken her and her old friend four days to sort everything out and now they were both standing before number 4 Privet Drive to collect Harry as she had promised. The man beside Tessa knocked on the door firmly, listening to the sounds inside as someone heavy made their way to the door, which soon opened to reveal the portly figure of one Vernon Dursley.</p><p>Vernon looked the man over warily, taking in his black garb and stiff white collar insert he visibly relaxed. “How may I help you Father… um?” he asked gruffly.</p><p>The man smiled disarmingly, “I much prefer Pastor Jim. I am on vocation from my home church in America to learn how the faith is followed here. I’m stationed at the local church in Surrey to follow Father Thomas, he recommended I introduce myself to the neighbourhoods … and he may have mentioned your house more specifically if I may be frank.”</p><p>Vernon frowned before bristlingly in the beginnings of anger. “Now see here …” he started before Pastor Jim interrupted him.</p><p>“Oh I assure you, he told me your family is one of the most devout to his church and our faith. He was more concerned with a charge in your care, a Harry Potter? It has been told to me that he was in need of a firm hand to help him see our Lord’s guidance and into the light. As I may be in this country for a while the church has granted me use of the old house at the end of the street beside the cemetery, and as such I would have the time and space to take this wayward child and tutor him in our Lords’ teachings, freeing you from him ‘unguided’ presence.” Pastor Jim kept a gentle smile on his face as he spoke, keen eyes catching movement behind him and spotting a slim young man watching him from the kitchen doorway warily.</p><p>Tessa shifted beside him and he felt her wave over his shoulder at the child whose face lit up in delight at the sight of her. Jim looked back at Vernon and could see the calculating look in his eyes and decided to strike and sweeten the deal.</p><p>“If it is agreeable with you Mr Dursley, I can take him now. He need only pack all his clothes and school supplies and we can be on our way. As a ward of the church they will pay for his needs while with me so there will be no charges to you.” And with those last words he could see he had struck gold for the fat man as he grinned and beckoned for Pastor Jim to enter his house.</p><p>“That would be most agreeable Fa-Pastor Jim, if you would like to take a seat in the lounge I will inform young Harry and help him to pack for you. I’m sure you’re very busy so we’ll be as quick as we can.”</p><p>Pastor Jim took a seat in the lounge as he listened to Vernon thump his way upstairs, turning to look towards the kitchen he caught sight of the young man he assumed was Harry watching him nervously.</p><p>“You must be the ‘little one’ Tessa has told me about, I promise I’ll explain everything when we’re safe at my house later. Now is there anything of major importance we need that your relatives might conveniently forget?” he asked kindly.</p><p>Harry flickered his gaze to Tessa who was making her way to stand beside him, spectral hand combing through his hair reassuringly and getting a blinding grin in response. Jim found himself deciding then and there, that looking after this child before him would be worth everything if he could make him smile like that more often, it was so heartbreakingly innocent.</p><p>“He might not get my school trunk from under the stairs, it's got all my things in and photo’s of my parents.” Harry replied softly, Jim nodded in understanding as the sounds of Vernon coming back down the stairs startled Harry into retreating again.</p><p>Pastor Jim stood to greet Vernon as the front door suddenly opened as well, to reveal who he assumed was Harry’s aunt and possible cousin. He had to hold back his fury at seeing the obvious obesity in the two males compared to how thin Harry had appeared. He kept a kind smile on his face as he was introduced to Petunia and Dudley, and watched silently as Harry was called into the room to be told he would be living with him to “better learn how sinful” he was and to repent.</p><p>Moments later found Pastor Jim and Harry stood outside the front door of Number 4, the door slamming shut behind them and with Harry’s suitcase, empty owl cage and one binbag besides them. Harry had been smart enough to ask for the trunk in front of Pastor Jim so that Vernon couldn’t refuse to give it to him which had been part of the reason for their hasty push out the front door.</p><p>With the door to his personal hell shut behind them Harry felt tears of gratitude welling up in his eyes. Pastor Jim noticed and bending to grab the suitcase handle he wrapped a hand around Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“Come child, lets get you to your new home, I’ll explain everything there.” he reassured softly. Harry smiled shakily and nodded in response, grabbing the bin bag and owl cage as they left Number 4 behind.</p><p> </p><p>-#-#-#-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>32 Privet Drive was the only house that stood out on the street, besides the obvious being the graveyard beside it, it also had tall hedges shielding it’s gardens from prying eyes. A tall wrought iron gate splitting them to reach the front path which led to an unassuming house, there was also no driveway for the house possibly because those who lived in it also worked at the church on the other side of the cemetery which housed a large car park.</p><p>As Harry passed through the gate he looked around in amazed at the many different plants he could see growing in the garden; common herbs and vegetables on one side and lesser known herbs and strange flowers on the other. Harry also felt a shiver run down his spine as they crossed the gate boundary and looking back he noticed a thick rod of iron marking the bottom of the gateway and a disturbed line of dirt on either end led him to believe it was recently placed and probably extended further than just the gate.</p><p>He followed Pastor Jim to the house, watching as he unlocked the door and carefully stepped over a strange white line inside the door frame, following his lead Harry did the same and gently shut the door behind himself.</p><p>Pastor Jim turned to him and he saw him give a sigh of relief before the man beckoned him into the kitchen. “Come, take a seat. Let me get us something quick to eat and I’ll explain everything, with Tessa’s help.” Once he and Harry were settled with some sandwiches he began to explain.</p><p>“Now, I’m not sure if you heard but my name is Pastor Jim, call me Jim or Pastor Jim whichever takes your fancy but no sirs, makes me feel old kid.” he joked, delighting in the soft giggle it drew from Harry. “Now onto the questions you no doubt have; I know Tessa and can see her due to my knowledge of the supernatural, my vocation in the church, and a near death experience I had which I’d rather not get into. I first met Tessa when I performed the last rites over a Hunter who had saved me from a demon, but was badly injured in the process.</p><p>“She arrived to lead his soul on and stuck around to answer questions when she realised Icould see her. I am genuinely in England to see how the church’s here are run differently to the one’s back home in America, and I was happy to help when Tessa asked.” he smiled warmly as he watched Harry clear his plate.</p><p>“Um, can I ask what you meant by a demon?” Harry asked nervously,almost immediately sinking down into his seat in case he wasn’t supposed to ask questions. But when Jim merely smiled reassuringly and answered easily, Harry listened with rapt attention as the supernatural world he was already a part of was widened further and explained. Apparently there were more dangers in his world than a homicidal wizard.</p><p>Jim stopped his explanations when Harry began to yawn tiredly and let Tessa lead him up to the room he would now call home.</p><p>When Tessa returned downstairs he beckoned her into the kitchen, “So, Tessa child, what do I have to watch out for and protect against while looking after the little one? And what is his story?”</p><p>Tessa gave a soft laugh, “Why do you insist on calling me child when we both know I’m much, much older than you? As for my little one, he has had a hard past and will face an even harder future, but he is important to all four realms - sadly I cannot tell you why, my master has forbidden it until the little one is ready. He is a born-wizard, not one of those horrid demon-deals, which means he was gifted magic at his birth by the old gods, and due to a failed assassination attempt when he was 18 months old he gained more power by accident. He will be prone to bursts of accidental magic when he becomes too emotional due to the large magical resource he possesses. He will need to learn control over both his emotions and magic, you are a good teacher for the first and his school will help him in regards to the second.” she explained to Jim’s incredulous stare.</p><p>Jim sighed and gave Tessa a fond smile. “Nothing is ever boring around you is it child?” he chuckled. “I will do all I can for him, you have my promise, a child like him is rare indeed.”</p><p>Tessa left him to stew over what she had told him and returned upstairs to watch over Harry, while she did this Jim picked up the house phone and dialed a number that many priests knew but always hoped never to use.</p><p>&gt;Child Services, how can I help?&lt;</p><p>“I’d like to report a case of severe negligence and abuse of two children aged twelve and thirteen….”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have 3 different ideas how to carry on from this, so I need your help to decide which route to take.<br/>Which would you rather see,</p><p>1. Harry’s life through Hogwarts as he trains and learns how to defend himself against other supernatural beings than those he meets in the walls of Hogwarts.</p><p>2. Harry battling Supernatural forces across the UK after he has defeated Voldemort, following UK folklore and legends to keep the people safe before forces take him to America.</p><p>3. Jump straight into the Supernatural timeline with occasional flashbacks Tom his time travelling the UK, all while helping the Winchester brothers keep America safer.</p><p>Let me know which you’d like, 3 is the full end game it just depends how much prequel story you would like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>